


Ache

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will aches for Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [蚀骨之痛Ache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305079) by [Killde_Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles)



Will lies on his hotel bed, and aches in the dark.  
Molly’s voice is still warm in his ear, but she’s miles away.  
Will snakes his hand into his boxers, down to his painfully hard cock.  
The ghost of his former friend hovers over him like a bad dream.  
Hannibal.  
The man who tried to kill him, and lied to him over and over, who wronged him.  
The man who twisted him so bad he can’t come without thinking about him.  
Molly doesn’t know that.  
She never will.  
Will strokes himself slowly, and he moans loudly.  
He thinks of Hannibal’s hands on him.  
Hands that killed Abigail and Beverly.  
Will hates himself for it.  
He goes on stroking his aching cock, tears spilling from his eyes.  
He hears Hannibal’s calm, accented voice, it’s always in his head now.  
His cock is leaking now, his hands shake.  
Come for me, Will.  
He does, white semen pouring over his stomach and the dirty sheets.  
This is all wrong, and yet it’s what he desires.  
Tomorrow he’ll stop wrestling with Hannibal’s ghost and see the man in the flesh.  
God help him.


	2. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a craving.

Will is on his knees, naked on the cold floor of his psychiatrist’s office.  
He makes a pretty sight to his lover, flushed and with his curls damp against his forehead, skin covered with a thin film of sweat.  
He’s filled with unsatisfied longing, but he won’t be for long.  
The office is lined with books and words left behind by Hannibal’s other clients weights the air down.  
Will believes he is special to Hannibal.  
He’s still alive after all.  
Hannibal approaches, moving like a cat, graceful and utterly feral.  
He stands in front of Will and unzips his pants and produces his uncut cock for Will to worship.  
Will licks at the swollen head, and hears his usually controlled lover moan for him.  
Strong hands tangle in his hair, but they do not dictate his movements.  
He’s still in control of the act.  
Will works hard, and he swallows a thin bead of precome.  
It tastes delicious.  
He doesn’t touch himself though his cock throbs with need.  
The hands in his hair caress and soothe as he tries not to gag around the cock in his mouth.  
His lover comes, and he swallows the semen like it’s nectar.  
He’s blown the worst killer he’s ever met, and yet he lives.  
Hannibal drags him to his feet, and kisses his mouth.  
Will clings to him while Hannibal works at Will’s hard cock, and he pants with relief and desire.  
As he spills into his monster’s hand he finds his heart beating faster.  
The plan was to seduce Hannibal so he wouldn’t see them coming, to bring Hannibal down, and make Jack happy. To see justice prevail.  
Will finds he’s being seduced right back, and the darkness is lovely and oddly soothing to his troubled senses.  
He used to know who he was, but now he doesn’t.  
Will was in control, but it’s slipped from his grasp.  
His monster is so close to being his love now.  
Will has come to crave his lover’s dangerous appetites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt word "crave".


	3. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make beauty together.

The first submission is easy. It happens almost without plan, Will allowing Hannibal to strike him lightly, almost by accident.  
It clears his unruly mind, chases all the ghosts of all the lingering killers away.  
Only one remains in his mind, the one he truly desires.  
The first bruise if beautiful, a mark on his arm that he caresses reverently at work.  
Standing over a dead body, he touches the psychical evidence of his lover’s passion.  
Hannibal’s voice is in his head, his food in Will’s body.  
There’s no more room for other killers, Garret Jacob Hobbs is long gone.  
The second submission is beautiful, Hannibal placing a gentle hand over Will’s throat.  
There’s enough air in his lungs, and enough life in him to trust Hannibal.  
He touches the bruises across his throat later, they form a blueish necklace.  
He wears a turtleneck sweater and his workmates comment it.

His lips around Hannibal’s cock feel wet, and Hannibal fucks his mouth.  
His last submission will be to be remade in Hannibal’s image.  
It feels fitting when they share the last display of Randall Tier.  
Will is ecstatic with joy as they make something beautiful of something unworthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt words: first submission

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt word: "ghost".


End file.
